1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and to the techniques of assembly thereof. In particular it relates to a cavity-type package for optically encapsulating active devices made entirely of plastic which may be easily equipped with a transparent window.
2. Description of the prior art
Optically active devices such as EPROM, optical sensors and video camera sensors, as well as integrated circuits built on relatively large size silicon chips are very sensitive to stresses induced by the shrinkage of an encapsulating epoxy resin such as the resin commonly used for molded wholly plastic packages. Therefore, such devices require the use of metallic or ceramic hollow-type packages which are relatively very expensive both because of the materials utilized and the fabrication process used.